


Snapdragons

by Ambercreek



Category: SuperMansion (Cartoon)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, I did this in like 10ish minutes for a nanowrit sprint thing, Language of Flowers, Sprint Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Since a snapdragon is a symbol for both deception and graciousness, sometimes snapdragons are used as a charm against falsehood.





	Snapdragons

Lex had never been a fan of flowers, she always found them to be annoying. Once they were cut, within a week or two they would curl up brittle and dead. But one pair seemed to catch her eye while passing by the window of the flower shop. She humored herself and decided to duck into the shop, just to get a closer look at them

There was another reason Lex didn't care to highly for flowers, their scent was far too overpowering added along with her hyper senses, it maybe her want to coil away out of the shop and back into the street.

"Hello," The woman said with a far too chipper attitude. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Lex pointed to the window. "The ones in the window, what are those?"

"Oh!" The woman smiled "Those are snapdragons," Lex seemed to raise an eyebrow at that. She hasn't heard of them before. "They can mean both deception and graciousness." Lex ponders over it for a moment. Thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad gift after all.

"I would like a bouquet of them please." The woman beams and nods her head "Would you like any others to be added?" Lex shakes her head. "No thank you, these would be enough."

Once the flowers had been picked, wrapped, and paid for Lex was about to head out before the woman stopped her once more.

"Mind I ask who you are getting these for?" She looks down at the flowers and back at the woman.

"My father."


End file.
